(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a content distribution system, a mobile communication terminal device, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In systems in which users send content distribution requests to a web server using mobile terminals such as mobile phone terminals and view the content distributed from the web server in response to the requests on the mobile terminals, there is a demand for technologies for preventing unauthorized dissemination of content information when the users are confronted with a situation in which their mobile phone terminals have been stolen.
It may be possible to prevent such unauthorized dissemination of content information by saving content information acquired from a web server only in a cache memory of a browser in a mobile terminal and deleting the content information when the browser is closed. A technique is also available in which content information is basically held in the main body of a device so that the owner of the device may not be required to download the content information each time the owner wishes to access it to improve protection of content.